Aku Cinta Kamu Magnus
by Fredua
Summary: Momentos de Alec en la guerra/ Malec


**Hola a todos! **

**Esta historia es como una especie de "continuación" de mi último song-fic "If you say so" pero acá narra Alec. Si no leyeron, están invitados a hacerlo, aunque pueden leer este tranquilamente :)**

**Pareja: Magnus/Alec**

**Disclaimer:No, todavía no soy dueña de TMI, quizás algún día...**

* * *

Desde mi lugar podía observar todo el apogeo de la batalla.

Nefilims, hombres lobo, vampiros, brujos, demonios, cazadores oscuros, todos luchando para ganar esta guerra aunque el final se veía muy lejano y no muy favorecedor para los hijos del ángel.

Me encontraba sobre unas rocas, disparando flechas adiestra y siniestra hacía cada demonio que se encontrara en el lugar. Pude observar a Izzy luchando junto a Simon, quizás no lo parezca pero estoy más que agradecido con el vampiro por como esta cuidando de mi hermana en este horrible lugar.

En la otra punta puedo divisar a mis padres. Es increíble la destreza con la que luchan a pesar de no ser tan jóvenes como la mayoría de nosotros.

Veo mi parabatai, luchando lado a lado con Clary ¿Realmente alguna vez estuve enamorado de el? Creo que tengo la respuesta muy clara desde hace ya tiempo: No, jamás ame a Jace, no de la forma en la que amo a Magnus...

Magnus, lo veo luchar junto a un grupo de brujos en la parte este del campo de batalla. Incluso en el medio de la guerra se ve magnifico. Haberlo llamado antes de venir aquí fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi corta vida.

_«—Te amo Magnus_

—_Yo te amo más Alexander_

_Tome un respiro, una pausa y respondí—Si tu lo dices...— Y colgué.»_

Quizás cuando todo este infierno termine pueda pedirle que vuelva conmigo y así recuperar lo que alguna vez arruine, solo espero que él sea capaz de perdonarme. Aunque si soy sincero, él no tiene ninguna obligación de volver conmigo, yo solo acabé con nuestra relación, con nuestro amor, con mi felicidad. Es curioso como arruinamos las cosas sin realmente desearlo, pero así es el ser humano, egoísta y destructor por naturaleza.

Avancé unos pasos y un demonio Kuri se cruzó en mi camino. Todavía no soy capaz de soportar el olor que emanan cada vez que están cerca. No fue tan difícil acabar con él, tres flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo, y el demonio ya había desaparecido. Una de las claves en la guerra es intentar actuar lo más rápido posible y no titubear en el momento de disparar.

Pero ahora era la primera vez que tenía que matar a un humano como yo o como cualquier persona con la que interactúo normalmente, era imposible no titubear. Aunque al sentir su espada cortar mi brazo no dude ni un segundo y clave mi espada en en su torso. Era asqueroso ver como la sangre brotaba de su herida, y caía inerte al suelo. No entendía como ellos podían matar a otro humano sin sufrir al hacerlo.

Seguí avanzando hacía el centro de la batalla, quizás allí seré más útil que en las rocas donde me encontraba anteriormente. Veo a una jauría de hombres lobo luchar contra un Abbadon, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. La última vez que me enfrente a uno casi termino muerto por hacerme el héroe. Pero esta vez es diferente, no estamos en un estúpida misión suicida en busca de la copa mortal, esto es una guerra y si es necesario morir ayudando a mi familia, moriré feliz y en paz. Me aproxime hacía el grupo, debo decir que estaban realizando un excelente trabajo intentando acabar con él, pero necesitaban rematarlo por una vez. _Cassiel_ y mi cuchillo serafín se iluminó al instante. Me coloqué detrás del demonio, y de un salto incruste el cuchillo en él, una y otra vez hasta notar que no había nada más que aire.

Al darme vuelta noto que los lobos me están observando—Gracias cazador de sombras, si seguimos así él hubiese terminado con nosotros—Dijo uno de ellos, el más joven a simple vista.

—¿Gracias? Se supone que estamos luchando del mismo lado, no hace falta dar las gracias al final del día la sangre derramada es igual sin importar de donde provengamos— Es estúpido que crean que tenemos ese prejuicio, al menos yo no lo tengo, no después de darme cuenta que vivía en una burbuja donde los submundos solo alteraban nuestro orden y nosotros eramos guerreros salvadores de la humanidad. ¿Acaso mi padre creía en cada una de las palabras que decía sobre los submundos?

—¿Estás seguro que perteneces a los nefilim? Porque la mayoría cree que solo somos la escoria que debe morir para salvar su raza de ángeles salvadores— Contesto una mujer, no tendría más de veinte años y se veía bastante molesta.

Solté una carcajada, sin gracia, sin nada, solo con desesperación—¿De verdad vamos a tener esta discusión aquí y ahora? Mira, no se y no me importa que piense el resto. Yo solo digo que si yo muero, mi sangre sera igual que la de alguno de ustedes, al final todos seremos un montón de huesos blancos que serán olvidados. Aparte si sumamos el hecho de que para la Clave soy una deshonra, probablemente ustedes sean más alabados que yo— Y me retire de ahí. No estaba para discusiones innecesarias, no mientras gente moría a mi alrededor.

Un grito me saca de mis pensamientos, veo como Clary trata de ayudar a Jace, que esta luchando contra un numeroso grupo de demonios Oni. Me dirijo hacía él lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas entumecidas después de horas de lucha.

Al llegar, me coloco espalda y espalda con mi parabatai, mi compañero de lucha, mi hermano.

—Jace, si algo no llega a salir bien...

—Cállate Alec, estamos aquí para luchar y no para cursilerías, pero yo también te quiero hermano— No necesitaba nada más, era hora de seguir luchando. _Samandiriel,_ me adelanto hacía el primer demonio y empiezo a luchar. Aunque suene extraño, la adrenalina que siento cada vez que peleo frente a un demonio es imposible de igualar. Me siento ligero, fuerte y completamente capaz de llevarme al mundo por delante.

Cuando me doy cuenta, solo queda uno, un simple Oni que esta a punto de clavar uno de sus repugnantes colmillos en mi parabatai. Sin dudar me interpongo entre Jace y él. Siento como se incrusta en mi pecho, como la sangre fluye, siento como estoy muriendo. Escucho a Jace gritar mi nombre, lo siento cerca mio intentando realizar un iratze en mi, pero hasta yo se que no va a servir de nada. Detengo su mano que tiembla como una hoja en otoño y sonrío débilmente.

Oigo como todos comentan que un grupo de nefilim han asesinado a Sebastian. Y por primera vez me siento aliviado, porque se que ellos están a salvo.

—Alec, Alec ganamos. Hemos conseguido derrotar a Sebastian y ahora podremos encontrar que alguien te cure y te ayude— Notaba la desesperación en su voz, pero era inútil.

—Jace— Mi voz era más un susurro que otra cosa, pero era entendible— Jace déjalo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Solo espero que sepas que los amo, a todos ustedes y que fuiste el mejor parabatai del mundo. Lamento haberte dejado este dolor de perder a tu parabatai por el resto de tu vida—

—No seas idiota, no solo estoy perdiendo a mi parabatai hoy, estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano y eso es algo que no puedo permitir— Era la primera vez que veía a Jace llorar, aunque jamás creí que sería por mi.

Observo como Isabelle y mis padres se acercan hacía mi gritando cosas que ya no soy capaz de comprender. Noto como mi cuerpo se relaja lentamente, ya no existe nada más, ni dolor, ni guerras, ni heridas, solo estoy yo durmiéndome lentamente. Feliz por poder haberle dicho a Magnus lo que sentía por él.

—_Aku Cinta Kamu Magnus..._

Jace levanto la vista y observo a su parabatai muerto, el dolor que sentía era insoportable y no creía poder aguantarlo más.

—_Ave atque vale mi Parabatai..._

* * *

**_Bueno, acepto tomates, rosas, lo que quieran...  
Un comentario no vendría mal :3_**

**_Fredu._**


End file.
